Reference is made to my patent application Ser. No. 21,906 filed 08/19/79 entitled "Fluent Material Level Control System" which describes a digital type level control system. In the reference invention, digital signals from "high" and "low" level sensors in a single reservoir are transmitted to a digital signal processing circuit the digital output signal of which is transmitted to a solid state relay which can control power to flow control means such as a pump or valve, for example, in a manner to maintain desired levels in this single reservoir. In the present improvement invention multiple digital signals from "high" and "low" level sensors in two reservoirs are transmitted to an improved new digital processing circuit the digital output signal of which is transmitted to a solid state relay which can control power to flow control means such as an electrically actuated pump or valve, for example, and thus control flow from one reservoir to the other in a manner to maintain desired levels of fluent material in both of the two reservoirs. The present invention is particularly useful in water supply systems pumping from a well to a storage tank, or in agriculture when pumping from a water supply to an irrigated field, as it senses levels at both source and destination reservoirs and controls the pump to maintain water at desired levels in both of the reservoirs. In a water supply system using an open storage tank, the present invention prevents both undesirable overflow and emptying of the tank, while in a water supply system using a pressure tank, the present invention enables elimination of the conventional electromechanical pressure switch used to control the pump in previous systems and uses "high" and "low" level sensors inside the pressure tank located at tank levels which produce the desired range of system pressures by compression of a proportionate volume of air in the tank. In this manner, the present invention provides an improved reliable and economical all solid state electronic level control system particularly adaptable to rural home and farm water systems, and is also adaptable to many other similar fluid handling processes using two reservoirs. The present improvement invention achieves its more complex operation by the use of an improved digital logic signal processing circuit capable of handling the multiple digital sensor signals from the two reservoirs and providing a digital output signal or absence thereof according to the states and sequences of the multiple sensor signals. This digital output signal is transmitted to a solid state relay which can control power to flow control means, such as a pump or valve, and thus control flow between the two reservoirs in a manner to maintain desired levels in both reservoirs.